Movie Nights
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: The X Men lead stressful lives, so how do they relax. By watching movies of course! Kurtty, some Jott with Romy in later chapters.
1. Boy's Choice

Chapter 1: Movie Night 1: Boy's Choice

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not pretend to, own the X Men or any of the movies in this story.

Kitty ran her hand lightly over the railing as she descended the stairs, taking in the grandeur of her new home away from home as she did so. So far she'd been at the mansion a total of two weeks, and she was settling in fine, but it was a bit odd being the youngest person there, and the youngest girl in all. Jean was nice enough, but they were several years apart, so a friendship was a bit difficult, even if they did share some classes.

Evan was okay, he was the closest to her in age after all, but he was a bit...rebellious for her liking. She could easily call him her friend, but they had next to nothing in common, so again, that was out. Same with Scott, being the oldest of the students, he was hard to have a close friendship with. Again, nice enough, but way too serious and commanding for her.

Then there was Kurt. She could easily be around him when he was wearing his image inducer, but coming in contact with him, or being around him without the hologram, was difficult to say the least. He was the strangest, or if she were to be completely honest the scariest person she'd ever come in contact with in any way. He actually seemed like a nice guy, but Kitty had trouble looking past his appearance, something she was angry with herself for as Kurt seemed the most eager to be her friend.

"No! I refuse to vatch anyzing vith _him_ in it!"

"Come on Kurt! It's just one night."

Kitty looked in confusion as the open door to the rec room from which Scott's and Kurt's voice's were coming, and quite loudly, from.

"It's just one night!"

"Ja, and in one night I could lose any remaining brain cells I have left that haven't already been killed by your bad taste in music!"

There was a groan, "Stop being so dramatic."

"I'm a performer, it's vhat I do."

Kitty smiled slightly at the argument, it was almost...brother like. It was what you would expect to find in a family home on a Friday night.

"I have to agree with the K-Man on this one." Evan's voice joined the mix. "There's _no_ way, I'm watching that either."

Kitty continued down the stairs as the argument rattled on. She found Jean standing outside the room, an amused smile on her face.

"Hey, what's, like, going on?" Shadowcat questioned.

"The usual. It's the boys' turn to pick the movie for tonight, and as always, they can't decide on one." There was laughter in Jean's voice that spoke of the fact that this had obviously happened before and she enjoyed watching the 'battle'.

"This happens, like, often then?"

The red head nodded, "Every Friday."

"Well then what do you guys want to watch?" Scott finally gave in.

Kitty poked her head in to see Kurt, hologramless causing her to shiver unconsciously, and Evan sharing a look before replying in unison.

"Drag Me to Hell!"

Scott laughed as the two younger mutants ganged up on him.

"Fine, fine, put it in."

"Oh yeah!" Evan and Kurt high fived before Evan went to put their movie in, it was suspiciously already on the table, while Kurt flopped back onto the couch.

oOo

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch, before his ears twitched slightly beneath the curtain of hair that hid them from obvious sight.

He let a small smile come to his face, "Hey Keety!" he called to the open doorway.

Outside Jean smirked a little, Kurt's hearing rivalled Logan's, while Kitty jumped, she still wasn't used to the little quirks everyone had.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she entered the room to see Kurt smiling at her slightly from the couch. Evan glanced up to give her a grin before going back to the DVD player that was refusing to work for him.

"Hey." She greeted softly.

"You vant to vatch the movie vith us?" Kurt questioned, his accent coming out a bit softer than it had when he first came to America, it was still fairly strong sometimes but he was getting better, using English twenty four seven did that.

She tried to give him a small smile, she really did, but it still came out a little forced as she avoided his bright, glowing eyes. She avoided looking at him directly whenever possible actually, choosing to find a point just beyond him to look at whenever they spoke.

Kurt noticed this, but tried not to let his disappointment show.

"Sure, I mean, like, why not?" Kitty sat down on the couch, on the far side from Kurt, but it was an improvement that made Kurt's tail start to wave from side to side. Kurt quickly controlled it before anyone could notice, but still felt rather elated over this new development.

"Finally!" Evan cheered as the screen flicked to the DVD menu.

Kurt smirked as his tail set the remote on the coffee table. He gave Kitty and innocent look but she just rolled her eyes, hiding a smile.

"Hey guys, I'm sitting this night out, okay?" Jean announced.

"Got it!"

"Sleep vell!" the boys replied one after the other.

"Night Kitty." Jean smiled.

"Night Jean." Kitty returned.

The red head left the room, but Scott soon joined them, reclining in one of the arm chairs.

As the movie progressed, Kitty drew her legs up, tucking her knees under her chin as she took on the ball form she was famous for during scary movies.

Evan was watching avidly, flinching every so often, Scott was dozing and Kurt...

Kurt watching the heart stopping movie like he would watch the discovery channel. Interested, but not freaked out in the slightest. He hadn't flinched once and it caused Kitty to start wondering how he could watch something like this without getting freaked out.

Now curious, she scooted herself a little closer to him, so she would be able to whisper and not disturb the others watching.

"Hey, what's your favourite movie?" she questioned.

Kurt looked to her quickly, causing her to nearly draw back at the sight of his eerily glowing eyes.

He gave her a small smile, whilst controlling his tail's wishes to wrap around her, "Halloween, Rob Zombie remake."

Kitty shuddered, her older cousins had watched that once, she'd fled the room as soon as possible.

"Wow, that movie scares me, like, way too much."

Kurt chuckled, "Ja, my parents say I have an unhealthy love for horror movies." He laughed quietly again, turning back to the screen.

Kitty also looked back before wishing she hadn't. She screamed a little and, without thinking, dove into the closest person's shoulder, hiding her face in the crook of their neck, still remaining in ball form as she jammed her eyes closed.

This person, just so happened to be Kurt.

He looked at the petite girl in undisguised shock. Neither Scott, nor Evan noticed what was going on, but Kurt was frozen.

He heard Kitty whimper softly as she shook and felt a surge of sympathy mixed with protectiveness.

Carefully, so not to startle her, he wrapped his arm around her, she buried her face deeper into his shoulder.

He sighed, rubbing her arm carefully, wanting to convey comfort without scaring her. This meant avoiding touching her bare skin with his own and not making any sudden movements.

Kitty whimpered again, still quiet as it had been pretty much beaten into her by her older cousins that if she disrupted one of their movies. She wouldn't like the consequences.

Kurt felt her shiver ad tightened his embrace, damning whatever consequences that would come from it. He only hoped that when she found out how close she was to him, she wouldn't freak out even more.

Kitty risked opening her eyes slightly and found she couldn't see anything, so she turned her head slightly to see with the light coming from the TV, midnight blue fur.

She froze and blinked a few times, biting her lip and wanting to scream, but holding off. She glanced at the screen and whimpered, slamming her eyes shut again. She then felt someone gently rubbing her arm in a comforting motion.

~_Kurt... ~_ a small voice in the back of her head whispered, almost reverently.

Swallowing, she relaxed a little as Kurt comforted her. His hand moved a bit lower and grazed her wrist. She felt a small smile come to her lips.

~_Wow, he's soft. ~_ That thought made her want to giggle, but she held off, leaving herself to close her ears and eyes to the movie and focus on Kurt.

It was almost like in a book, she thought, how perfectly she seemed to fit next to him. Her body was quite small, thanks to her all vegetarian diet, she was quite slim, and very petite, and that seemed to match well against the furry blue German. He was taller than her by about a head, definitely stronger and larger than her, but it allowed her to feel, not dwarfed, but protected, she guessed would be the best word.

She let out a small breath that could be labelled best as a sigh of contentment and relaxed entirely against Kurt.

Nightcrawler looked down at her, again with shock. He saw a small smile on her lips and wondered if she'd fallen asleep, but he saw her eye's flutter open a bit, revealing the fact that she was most certainly wide awake.

His eyes caught hers, and she shocked him yet again by making eye contact.

She gave him a small smile, "Thanks." She whispered.

He gave her a grin, fangs and all, "Anytime." He whispered.

Kitty cuddled closer to him and Kurt drew her closer.

~_This is really...nice. ~_ He thought.

A small smile touched his lips and Kitty caught it in the waning light of the TV screen.

~_Huh, I guess he likes this too. ~_ That thought made her smile, and she rested against Kurt for the remainder of the movie.

oOo

A/N: You'll understand why I was inspired to write this fic when I was writing 'Scars' and 'Of Blood and Tears' (Blue) in later chapters. Until then, enjoy the fluff!

**Next up: Life's a Bitch**

Summary: Life's a bitch. She gives and takes away, but maybe where she's taken, she can give back.

Is going to be very short, but sweet, and takes place right after the defeat of Apocalypse.


	2. Girl's Choice

Chapter 2: Movie Night 2: Girl's Choice

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers, but I don't own the X Men, so I guess they serve their purpose.

Kitty looked over the movie selection with Jean at her side; because last Friday it had been boy's choice, it was now the girls' turn to choose the movie. This, in turn, caused most of the boys to turn in early or hole up in their rooms and play video games.

Kurt was not one of these people, he had decided to have an open mind for the night and was sprawled out on the couch, looking dead to the world as he'd just finished a training session with Logan less than an hour earlier.

Scott was also present, taking any advantage he got to be close to Jean. It had surprised Kitty, after seeing how the two acted around each other, that they weren't dating; but a yawning Kurt had informed her a little while earlier, that they were bound to get together eventually.

This was before he had taken over the couch entirely and hadn't moved for over forty-five minutes.

Kitty glanced to the blue mutant and let a small smile onto her face, their friendship was actually progressing quite nicely now that she wasn't scared of him. Admittedly, he could still shock her, but she was getting better, especially since their encounter with Rogue. Kitty could now happily say she and Kurt were friends.

So all in all, Evan was the only one missing, Kurt was close to having passed out, Scott and Jean would spend the night flirting, and Kitty would let herself relax and enjoy a good movie that didn't include, disease, blood or dismemberment. Instead, they'd be watching romantic comedy, and regular Hollywood drama.

"How about this? Mr. and Mrs. Smith." Jean pulled the movie out. She glanced at the boys, Kurt still didn't move, but Scott perked up a little, there was plenty of action in that movie, but it wasn't scary or gory enough to have Kitty hyped up and unable to sleep.

"Sure, I love that movie!" Kitty chimed as Jean put the movie in, having much more luck with the DVD player than Evan as Kurt wasn't playing around with the remote.

Kitty went over to the couch and kneeled by the couch near Kurt's head. Reaching out, she gently shook his shoulder, causing him to open his eyes. The focused on her quickly and he gave her a tired grin.

"Hi."

She smiled, "Hey, move over Fuzzy." That got a small chuckle from him as he sat up. Stretching his arms above his head he elicited a series of cracks and pops to come from his joints, travelling all the way to his tail.

Kitty winced, but he didn't seem to be in any pain, so didn't question his comfort, instead she just slid into place beside him.

Kurt looked to her in surprise but she just grinned.

"I like this set up for, like, movie nights, that okay?"

He gave her a grin and rested his arm around her shoulders, "I'm completely fine vith it."

She smiled happily and drew her legs up to rest on the couch as she leaned against Kurt.

"Thanks." She said softly as the movie started.

Kitty found herself enjoying the movie this time round, but was also acutely aware of the blue fuzzy elf she was curled up against. Kurt started to fall asleep about halfway through the movie.

She knew Kurt could also leave his horror movies behind for something a bit tamer, so didn't take it personally, leaving the explanation for his obvious exhaustion to the training session earlier. Logan could be a sadist after all.

So instead, once she knew Kurt was fast asleep, and checking to see that both Scott and Jean were engrossed in each other and the film, she carefully manoeuvred herself from Kurt's embrace to gently position him into a more comfortable lying position. She retook her place, lying with her back to his chest.

Kurt's arm wound around her again, even as he slept on and Kitty smiled, resting her head on her arm as she continued to watch the movie.

She really loved this.

oOo

Scott wasn't paying any attention to the movie, focusing more on the red headed beauty he had his arm around. He did take a glance at Kurt and Kitty, before doing a double take and grinning happily.

He nudged Jean who was enjoying the movie and pointed soundlessly at the two younger mutants on the couch.

Jean looked over and smiled as well.

Kurt and Kitty were laying chest to back, Kurt with his arm around the much smaller mutant as he rested his head on a pillow set against the arm rest. Kitty's eyes reflected the light slightly from the screen as she rested her head on her arm, arching herself slightly to be flat against Kurt.

~Cute, huh? ~ She sent the telepathic message to Scott.

He smiled and squeezed her shoulder, ~Yep...he deserves it. ~

Jean nodded, ~Of everyone, he does. ~

She rested her head on Scott's shoulder with a sigh. Scott felt his heart flutter and fought to keep his thoughts from betraying him, but didn't stop the rush of affection he felt for his friend.

Jean smiled mentally, catching the emotions rolling off her friend. The best way to describe it was a hug, or something similar. It was a nice, comforting feeling.

Moving herself closer to him, she caught another wave of emotion, this one just as strong as the last.

~_I love movie night. ~_

oOo

A/N: It's the first free weekend I've had in a little while, so I decided to post this.


	3. Tragedy in the Unknown

Chapter 3: Tragedy in the Unknown

Disclaimer: Me think...no.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This post goes to my friend Epsilon Indi, hope your b-day is a good one! (and I found that something fluffy without a cliffhanger makes a good present! ^_^)**

A/N: I'm changing a few details, as always, and am taking Artistic License to make this story work. I hope you guys don't kill me for it. This chapter takes place during the episode: Turn of the Rogue

A/N2: This is where the plot really starts, so get ready for some angst and romance!

Jean jumped slightly as Kurt bamfed in front of her.

"Hey Jean, heard about the trip, sorry."

The red head smiled and ruffled the hologram covered boy's hair.

"That's fine. What are you guys doing?"

He grinned, "Movie night of course!"

She got a small smile on her face, "Of course."

"You want to join us? Evan's putting in the movie right now."

She shook her head and started towards the stairs, "Thanks Kurt, but I think I'm going to sit this one out."

He nodded in understanding, "Alright, but feel free to join us if you get lonely." He gave her a warm smile.

She nodded, "I'll do that. Now go enjoy your movie!" she commanded.

He laughed and ported away.

oOo

Kitty smiled at Kurt as he reappeared behind her on the back of the couch.

Evan rolled his eyes as Kurt's tail started swishing from side to side, "Can we start the movie now please?" he asked in an irritated tone.

Kurt chuckled and slid down to take his now regular seat beside Kitty.

"So, vhat are ve vatching?" he questioned.

Evan grinned, "Well, because Scott's not here to tell us it's too scary, I thought we'd watch what you would consider the best movie in existence."

Kurt perked up a grin slowly spreading across his face, "Please tell me you aren't pulling my tail."

Evan laughed, "Dude, I don't want you to kill me. There's no way I'm doing that."

"So..." Kurt prompted as Kitty got more and more anxious.

Evan flourished a DVD, "I give you, Rob Zombie's remake of Halloween!"

"Yes!" Kurt punched the air.

Evan laughed and started the movie, dropping onto the loveseat that he took over as his own.

Kitty swallowed, feeling her stomach flip with nerves and she wasted no time in shuffling closer to Kurt.

They barely got past the first fifteen minutes before Kitty started hiding her face in Kurt's shoulder again.

Kurt looked to her with concern, "Keety, if you don't like these movies, vhy don't you leave?"

She looked up to make eye contact with him, "Once I start a movie, I have to see how it ends, otherwise it just drives me insane, besides, if I left now, I would just have to watch it again later, and at least this way, I can watch it with you guys." She whispered without looking at the screen once even though she could hear screams and all those other patented horror movie sounds.

Kurt shook his head, but wrapped his arm around her like always; this was the way things happened.

Kitty focused on taking deep, calm breathes, so to avoid hyperventilating, Kurt's presence beside her was nice, but she couldn't plug her ears to the sounds from the speakers.

Nuzzling her face closer to his, she was interested to feel something through the fur on his neck.

As curious as her name hinted, she brushed her fingers over the skin in front of his ear. The skin beneath the fur was rough in texture, almost like a...

She blinked several times, what she was feeling was a scar, and a large one at that, but it was hidden by the fur on his face.

Kurt, being too preoccupied with the movie, wasn't alert enough to see Kitty's stunned face at her discovery.

Kitty, careful not to startle Kurt should he come out of his movie trance, traced the scar. It was fairly wide, almost like something had grazed over his skin, just missing his ear as she couldn't feel any scarring on it. It was only about a centimetre in width, but in length, it went from the back of his jaw, up to a few millimetres from his ear. Whatever had caused the old injury just missed partially deafening him by a hair's breath.

~_That must have hurt like hell. ~_

Somehow still ignoring the sounds from one of her least favourite films of all time, she tried to figure out what could've caused the scar. It couldn't have happened in a training session, it felt to well healed to be that new, so what could've happened?

With an annoyed sigh she set her head back on his shoulder, the mystery still leaving her irritated, but she doubted she'd find out unless she actually asked Kurt.

_~Yeah, that should go over well. ~_

oOo

Kitty stared at her ceiling, contemplating what that night's movie had brought.

Well first, was the absolute terror.

Second was the hyperventilating.

And third was that curious scar on Kurt.

She groaned and rolled over, flicking on her light for the tenth time in the last half hour.

~_I am never going to get to sleep now. ~_

She moaned into her pillow, she was exhausted, but scared that there was a monster under her bed. It was ridiculous.

Her shoulders slumped and she pushed herself up, wrapping a blanket around her as she went.

She _really_ hated scary movies.

Turning off the light she scampered from the room into the, more or less, brighter hallway. She crept slowly down the hall, her footsteps nearly silent on the plush carpet.

There was a soft creak as the house settled, she knew it was the house, but it didn't stop her from jumping and tightening the blanket around her.

~_Well, what now Pryde? ~_

She bit her lip before running through her choices; she could go back to her room, curl up downstairs, or...

~_No! Bad idea! Very bad idea! ~_

But that didn't stop her from starting in the direction of his room.

~_Idiot, idiot, idiot... ~_ her mind yelled.

Taking a breath, she held up a fist to knock, before realizing her stupidity and phasing through the wood.

She looked around the room, she'd only been inside it once or twice, but thankfully, she could see the outline of pretty much the whole thing.

The French doors that led out to the balcony were closed, but the curtains were pulled away, letting the moon's white light spread over the desk, bookshelf and bed.

Kitty's gaze settled on the bed where a human looking lump was curled up under the covers. Gliding over to the bedside, she continued to bight her lip and nervousness was shown in every shaky step she took.

She was seriously contemplating running back to her room, but then a single golden eye opened, followed by the second.

"Keety?" a sleep clogged, softly accented voice spoke softly into the dark.

She bit her lip, "Hi."

~_Hi? Great going girl. ~_

Kurt blinked a few times before sitting up and stretching whilst yawning, his fangs flashing brilliantly in the moonlight.

"Everything okay Katzchen?" he questioned, focusing on her again.

Kitty wondered why he wasn't questioning her presence in his room, she would've thought that would be his first question, but no, he had to go and surprise her again and ask if she was alright. Would the shocks never cease?

She looked to the windows and Kurt cocked his head to the side before a look of understanding spread across his shadowed features.

"Can't sleep?" he guessed.

She looked to him again and nodded, "I just..._can't _do the scary movies like you."

He smiled, or at least, Kitty guessed he did, he was pretty much blending into the shadows after all. He shuffled up to sit against the headboard and scooted over to make more room.

He patted the free space and Kitty sat down beside him. His arm made its way around her shoulders and she relaxed slightly.

"Can I help?" she sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I don't know...I don't even know why I came here."

Kurt smiled slightly and pulled her to his side, she was surprised to find he was sleeping shirtless, because she'd most certainly seen him wearing a shirt every Saturday morning when everyone spent most of the day in their pyjamas.

"Vell, you can stay here as long as you vant."

She smiled a little and curled close to him, "Thanks Fuzzy." She mumbled as exhaustion settled over her, causing her world to go into a haze.

Kurt smiled down at the girl and carefully pulled her down into a laying position beside him on the bed. She cuddled into his chest, wrapping an arm around him as their bodies fit together perfectly.

He smiled; it was nice having her trust him now.

He yawned and relaxed into the mattress, his head dipping down so whenever he breathed in, he caught a whiff of her mango shampoo and vanilla body wash.

He sighed softly, wrapping an arm around her and hugging her close. His usually traitorous tail wrapping itself around her waist, but in his sleep deprived state, he couldn't take the time to be worried about it.

With a final breath of the sweet scent of the girl curled up with him, he drifted back to sleep.

oOo

A/N: Sweet and fluffy, like marshmallows!


End file.
